


Unfinished Business

by 3starJeneral



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s01e01 Children of the Gods (1), F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 01:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5186969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3starJeneral/pseuds/3starJeneral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Sam Carter and Jack O'Neill had acted on their initial attraction in Children of the Gods?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfinished Business

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Despite my foot stamping, these characters still don't belong to me. They wold get into much more mischief if they did.....
> 
> My wonderful Beta's ... thanks again for the encouragement.

 

Samantha Carter strolled through the darkened corridors of the SGC. She was starting already- working late, staying long after everyone had left , just because she'd never been able to leave something unfinished.  
She had finally managed to gather a correct inventory of everything in her new lab and was dropping off a list of the rest of the things she would need to General Hammond as ordered. The Generals office was dark, and empty, though as it was 1am, that really didn't surprise her.

She stood there in the darkness until a voice called out.

"The General has left for the night Captain, anything I can help you with?"

Sam spun on her heels, the unexpected voice coming from the dimly lit briefing room taking her by complete surprise. There, in the same chair where he had smirked at her from earlier that day, going over what looked like personnel files, sat Colonel Jack O'Neill and if it was at all possible, he looked even more delicious than he had before.

"Oh, hi...Sir" she said. " I just needed to leave something for General Hammond"

"He will be back at oh nine hundred, just leave it on the table. He paused for a second, lifting his head from the personnel files to look at her. "Good first day?" He questioned

"Yes sir, great thanks , although I haven't really left my lab today, truth be told"

"So I noticed "

Sam looked at him quizzically "You've been watching me?"

"No I was merely checking if you were free for that arm wrestle you challenged me to earlier " he smirked

She blinked at him, there it was - that smirk again, it did things to her insides that made her want to do things to him.

"Whatcha thinkin Carter?" Jack asked, a look of amusement darting across his face.

"I...um...nothing Sir " she said ,heat rising to her face

"Your scarlet cheeks beg to differ I'm afraid, so come on, sit and spill "

Blowing a breath out , Sam walked towards the Colonel but the heel of her shoe caught on a tiny piece of loose carpet. Jack reacted instantly ,held up his arms to brace her fall and accidentally grazed his hands over the sides of her breasts . The shock of the trio and the placement of his hands sent the papers in hers flying and papers,post it notes and dividers scattered across the table and all over the floor.

"Crap Carter I'm sorry" Jack exclaimed. He made a move to stand up and Sam waved him back, saying she could manage.

She threw the bag she had over her shoulder onto the chair and crawled under the table to gather the fruit of a day's work. Damn, paper could travel far.

After a few moments, she heard him chuckle.

"Jeez Carter, if you don't come up soon, I'm gonna think you're getting ideas down there, not that I'd complain, I mean...Sorry I shouldn't have said that. "

Sam gave a nervous laugh and allowed her eyes to glance towards his blue uniform covered legs. Well, she meant to look at his legs, but her eye was drawn instantly towards the rather large hardness currently trying to escape through the extremely weak looking zipper of his dress blues. The term " Caging the Beast" sprang to mind and she snorted

" Hey. What's so funny?"

"Not a thing, sorry...Sir "

Sam took a slow deep breath. She had never  
1\. Been in this position before, well she had but never with a CO and  
2\. Actually wanted to do something so badly that she felt utterly powerless to stop herself from crawling across the floor and coming to rest in front of his legs, which is exactly what she did.

Jack hadn't yet realised where she was or what she was about to do until the sudden feeling of her fingertips running up his legs made him physically lift up from his chair. She quickly pressed the palms of her hands hard onto his thighs to settle him back down and answered his questioning "Carter?" with a long "Shhhhhhhh, just go with it ". She didn't need to tell him twice as he relaxed into his chair.

Sam let her hands roam up to his shiny brass belt buckle,undid it, and popped his button before slowly pulled down his zipper. She placed her fingers into the top of the pockets and pulled his dress pants down a fraction to allow herself easier access , then reached into the fold of his tight black boxers, freeing the "beast" within and a low moan she wasn't expecting to hear escaped from her own lips.  
She could practically feel him smile as his words caught in his throat when she wrapped her fingers round him and squeezed gently. "Like what you....see, Carter?"

"It's Sam, Sir, and yes... I absolutely like what I am seeing" she answered as she leaned forward a fraction of an inch and allowed her tongue to lick the tip, ever so gently. He instantly hardened even more in her hand, if that was at all possible and she caught sight of his hands gripping the arm rests of his chair out of the corner of her eye.

His reaction fuelling her bravery, she leaned down and licked from base to tip in one long movement and took him, all of him, into her mouth and sucked ...hard"

"Holyfuckingshitsam" he exclaimed, surprised at the force of his reaction.

"You need to keep quiet Sir, otherwise I'll have to stop, people might hear " she said, her voice taking on a tone of authority before she placed her lips back to his throbbing tip, her words reverberating through him "Ok?" She placed a gentle kiss where her lips sat.

"God, Yes "

Sam ran her hands up Jacks thighs, her fingers grazing through the coarse hair and stopped at his hips, digging her fingers in while bobbing her head up and down at a slow and steady pace. This small action caused his breathing to stall and a quiet "mmmmmmmm" to escape his lips.

She felt Jack's body suddenly tense up, felt his hand move to the top of her head to stall her and heard his voice answer the other voice which had suddenly arrived.

"Sir, I'm just checking if you need anything before I head home for the night " Sergeant Walter Harriman asked him.

Oh this could be fun, Sam thought. She very slowly began to slide him inside her mouth again and withdrew, repeating the action very slowly and very quietly. She felt his hand move from her head to her jaw and squeeze gently, leaving his hand there. Sam turned her head slightly so the top of his cock pushed her cheek out into his hand and an almost inaudible moan escaped his lips, which he turned into a very unbelievable cough. Oh this was fun and he was enjoying it as much as she was. She reached down and pulled her skirt up quietly, then reached between her own legs and began to draw slow circles. Her quickened breathing didn't go un-noticed and his fingers caressed her still moving jaw.

"No Walter, I'm ...good ...thanks" Jack replied, his words catching on a wave of pleasure Sam was creating.

"Are you sure Sir, you look a little flushed?"

"Yes Walter, I'm absolutely fine. Are you the last to leave?

"Yes sir, no one is due back until Oh Eight Hundred. And the technicians will be here at Oh Nine thirty to install the security cameras and alarm sensors in the 'Gateroom, Control Room, General Hammond's office and in here" he said absentmindedly waving his hand around. "There might be a scattering of people still here but mostly science teams buried in their experiments. "

Jack have a slight nod of agreement towards Walter. "Oh they do like to get buried in things, those scientists . Thank you Walter, go home, see you tomorrow."

Sam scraped him with her teeth playfully for his little remark and he tapped his hand against her cheek in mock annoyance whilst laughing , as far as Walter could tell, at his own joke.

"Walter turned to leave but stopped and said "Oh Captain Carter was here earlier, did she get what she came for?"

"I'm not sure Walter, but I'm certain she'll get what she needs "

"That's good, she's a nice lady , I hope she feels comfortable here.

"I'll make sure of it Walter, goodnight"

"Good night Sir, have a pleasant evening. "

"Will do "

And he was gone

Sam smiled under the table, the tip his long hard cock still in her mouth and felt the tension leave his body. She let out a small giggle which caused him to moan lowly.

"THAT", he said slowly , " is probably the most erotic thing that has ever happened to me "

"Hmmm, I could say the same " Sam countered , her fingers still exploring her own wetness.

He pushed his chair back just as she was about to place her mouth on him again, his mouth falling open at the sight of her licking her lips and her hand in her pale pink lace panties. His gaze froze there and then slowly moved to her lips , gradually moving up to her eyes.

"Those" he said , looking at the pink lace

"Not regulation , I know"

"No , was gonna say they're fucking hot... switch places with me...now "

He reached down and placing his index finger under her chin he guided her up, brushed a chaste kiss across her lips before he sank down to his knees. She sat in his still warm chair and looked down at him, he still staring at the pink lace like he had never seen anything as sexy in his life. 'Jesus those fingers are long, the things he could do with them' she thought as he hooked his long fingers into the sides of her panties and tugged. "Up" he said and she obliged, lifting her backside so he could peel them away, dragging her down slightly with them.

"As you were Samantha " he said with a devilish grin.

Her legs fell open as she snaked her hand down,closed her eyes and found her centre and he watched her ,mesmerised at the way her fingers slid deftly over her bundle of nerves. No woman had ever done this right in front of him before.

"Ahem" he said clearing his throat

Her eyes darted open,he looked at her hand , wiggled his eyebrows and cocked his head to the side. A clear "get out of my way " message.

She removed her hand but he caught it and placed her fingers in his mouth, sucked hard, uttered "yum" then moved his mouth down , down , down towards the welcoming opening of her legs.

His tongue darted out when he found his mark and she cried out ,lifting involuntarily off the seat.  
"Good?" He mumbled into her flesh and she could only nod. His hands splayed out on her thighs holding her in place and he set about building a punishing pace with his tongue. Sam panted, crying out his name but he wouldn't let up until her legs started to shake and suddenly her hands were in his hair , gripping hard enough to hurt but not hard enough for him to stop her.

Her body relaxed and her breathing slowed but her legs continued to shudder as he licked up the last remnants of her orgasm. She had never experienced pleasure like that in her life. She felt a little dazed and finally understood what it meant to get lost in the moment.

Jack shook his head loosening her hold on his hair , stood up, lifted her from the seat and placed her gently on the briefing room desk. He stood between her open legs, placed one hand behind her on the small of her back and with the other, guided his aching cock between her legs, taking pleasure in the fact that she was so wet and ready for him. She reached out, grabbed his tie and hungrily pulled him towards her. He took a half step forward and pushed himself into her, feeling her muscles clench around him, his eyes closed of their own accord as a shiver ran down his back.

"Holy shit" he moaned pushing in that final glorious inch and felt the head of his cock bump against her cervix.

"Oh God, so deep" she moaned , her head falling back, her eyes clouded over with sheer lust.

"I know, you feel so fucking tight, so fucking good " he countered ,his voice breaking

He placed a hand on her shoulder and pushed gently , prompting her to lay back on the table. She did as he wanted and his hands ran from her shoulders to her breasts , her erect nipples trying to poke their way through the fabric.

"Fuck it " he uttered ,his hands gripped her shirt and pulled sharply, sending buttons flying over the table. He pulled the cups of her pale pink lace bra down freeing her heavy breasts, leaned down and sucked...hard. The sound she made was like nothing he had ever heard in his life, he was pretty sure he would probably never hear it again. A low guttural groan that went straight to his cock and he panted sharply and thrust into her as deep as he could get. She arched her back, he rose up, gripping the waistband of her skirt and thrust harder and faster into her welcoming opening. He could feel his climax coming but he was determined to get her off again first, so licking the pad of one thumb, reached down and rubbed between her legs while he took her completely, one hand still full of blue fabric. He felt her start to shake , so sped up his own thrusting and as she exploded around him again screaming his name ,he found his own release. He gripped her hips, dug his fingers into her flesh, held her in place until the very, very last second before pulling out and emptying himself onto her lower belly and into her curls while her strangled name and a string of curses passed his lips.

He collapsed on top of her and kissed her neck gently ,behind her ear ,that spot that she loved and he seemed to be drawn to ,while they tried to regulate their breathing.

"Well I have to admit, that was the best first day I've ever had" she said

"Good to hear, sorry about your shirt , I'll...em pay to have it replaced, heat of the moment and all that ..."

"No need, I have plenty" she replied " this one might be my new favourite now though "

He hesitated as he straightened up, withdrawing himself from her heat, groaning slightly as he tucked himself back into his boxers and fastened his pants. He could clean up in his quarters. Jack held his hand out and she took it and sat up. She reached down, pulling a tissue from her skirt pocket and wiped her belly, a drop of his semen falling onto her index finger. She looked at it, then at him, still staring at her and without breaking eye contact, raised her finger to her lips and licked. "Yum" she said, mirroring his earlier action. His mouth fell open in shock and a slow smile suddenly forming on his face while Sam winked at him and replaced her skirt to its original position and buttoned up her jacket to cover the serious lack of fastenings on her shirt.

"Oh Captain", he said slowly "you are going to be an interesting one and from here on out, I have NO problem with scientists... Just sayin' "

"Glad I could help change your mind... Sir "

"Best briefing ever in my opinion"

"Briefing or de briefing?" She joked, bending to retrieve her discarded panties and shoving them in her pocket. She turned to walk away, grabbing her bag and file ,leaving him standing there, the smirk that had started it all now plastered on his face yet again...


End file.
